


Fight Me

by nikerek



Series: This Is Love: Cullen x Wren [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Withdrawal, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5919718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikerek/pseuds/nikerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a rushed little scene based on my personal headcanon that Cullen quitting lyrium was a long, awful process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me

Based on the headcanon that Cullen isn’t handling Lyrium Withdrawal well.

  
  


She watched him stalk his soldier in the sparring ring. His jaw clenched, eyes fixed on the other man. She worried he forgot this was only practice. Cullen swung the wooden sword. The soldier was quick enough to block it with his wooden shield, but the power behind Cullen’s swing sent him to his knees.

 

“Maker.” Wren looked to Cassandra, eyes wide. “Seriously, Cassandra, what is with him lately?”

 

“He’s a fool.” She crossed her arms.

 

Cullen raised his sword to swing at the down soldier. Wren couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“That's enough,  _ Commander! _ ” She yelled as she stepped onto the soft dirt of the sparring ring. “You want a real fight, Cullen?” She pushed her sleeves to her elbows. 

 

“What are you doing?” He snapped.

 

She held up her fists, “Let’s go.”

 

He scoffed, “I’m not fighting you. Get out of here.”

 

“Come on,” she goaded. “Teach me how to defend myself against an unruly Templar.” Stubbornly, she stepped toward him and jabbed him in the ribs. She kept it light, but it had enough force to get a reaction.

 

He winced. Cullen towered over her. “I’m serious. I’m not fighting you.” His voice was low, rumbling in his chest.

 

“Isn’t this sparring practice with the great Commander? Fight me.”

 

“No.”

 

“C’mon, Cullen. These men need to know that their fearless leaders can handle themselves.” The confusion and anger she felt over his sudden distance and constant snapping continued to build. Wren punched him in the side, harder this time. 

 

“Wren, stop.” his face twisted in anger. He looked over her face, the anger written across hers as well.

 

“Why not? You seem to be okay fighting anyone else here.” She stepped back and threw her fist at his shoulder.

 

He dropped his sword and grabbed her wrist. Cullen pulled her against him. He kissed her. In the middle of the sparring ring, the man who once told her he wanted to keep their affairs private kissed her with need in front of his troops.

 

Wren shoved him. “No, Cullen. You don’t get to do that. You don’t get to treat me like shit and expect a kiss to make up for it.” She left him in the ring. She shook her head as she passed Cassandra on her way to her quarters.

  
His expression flat. “We’re done for the day.” He spoke to the soldiers, who’d watched the scene with open mouths and wide eyes.


End file.
